The Assimilation
by PokePhantom2004
Summary: A Star Trek/Pokemon Crossover. Pls R&R. NO FLAMES! Chapter 4 is up.
1. The Assimilation, Part 1

THE ASSIMILATION  
  
By PokeManiac2002  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Star Trek is Paramount's, so they aren't mine. OKAY?!!  
  
In the far reaches of space, a vessel is cruising at high speed to an unknown place.  
  
" Approaching third planet in unknown grid. Prepare to assimilate the planet. Hail the planet." " Affirmative." " We are the Borg. Prepare to be assimilated. Your exsistance as you know it is over. Resistance has always and has been deemed.....futile."  
  
On the planet..........  
  
Narrator: Today, our heroes are at Olivine City, trying to find their way to the Pokemon Gym.  
  
(cut to group)  
  
Ash: Man, i'm tired and we still haven't found our way to the Pokemon gym!  
  
Brock: Stop whining! Besides, it's your fault that we got lost.  
  
Misty: Guys! Look!  
  
(a huge spherical vessel lands on a road)  
  
Ash: Wha...What's THAT?!  
  
(Officer Jenny comes out of her station)  
  
Jenny: Everybody get in now! Everybody to your houses!  
  
(A Borg comes out)  
  
Borg: We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. We will add your biological and technical dinstinctiveness to our own. Prepare to be assimilated.  
  
(the Borg comes up to Jenny and sticks assimilation tubules into her neck)  
  
Two of Seven: I am Two of Seven. Resistance is futile. Prepare to be assimilated.  
  
(the Borgs march up to face Pikachu)  
  
Ash: Pikachu!!! Use Thunder!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAA..............CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Borg: Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated.  
  
(Cut to extrior hull of Voyager)  
  
Captain's log: Stardate 61752.90. We've detected a subspace rift near Pollux V. Voyager is currently en route there and will be in range in a few hours.  
  
Tuvok: Captain on the bridge.  
  
(Janeway comes out of her ready room)  
  
Kim: Captain! I'm detecting a subspace annomaly right in front of us!  
  
Janeway: Red alert! Tom, turn us around!  
  
Tom: Yes ma'm!  
  
Janeway: B'Elanna! Shut down the warp drive!  
  
(suddenly the entire ship dissapears from view)  
  
There. That's the end of chapter 1 of The Assimilation. What will happen to Ash and co.? What had happened to Voyager? All this will be answered in chapter 2 of The Assimilation. Stay Tuned! 


	2. The Assimilation, Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Star Trek is Paramount's, so they aren't mine. OKAY?!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not sending this earlier. I had an exam and wasn't able to use the computer for a few months. Anyways, enjoy the story! - PokeManiac 2002, Oct 2  
  
THE ASSIMILATION, part 2  
  
By PokeManiac2002  
  
  
  
Computer: Last time, on The Assimilation,  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kim: Captain! I'm detecting a subspace anomaly right in front of us!  
  
Janeway: Red alert! Tom, turn us around and shut down the warp drive!  
  
Tom: Yes ma'm!  
  
(suddenly the entire ship dissapears from view)  
  
Computer: And now, the continuation.  
  
Janeway: Kim! Where are we?  
  
Kim: Over two million lightyears from our last known position.  
  
Janeway: Tuvok, damage report.  
  
Tuvok: Hull integrity is at 75 percent. Shields are at 20 percent.  
  
Janeway: Kim, are the sensors damaged?  
  
Kim: No, sir.  
  
Chakotay: Chakotay to Engineering. Send bridge repair crews immidiately.  
  
B'Elanna: Yes commander.  
  
(cut to Olivine City)  
  
Ash: Guys let's get out of here!  
  
Brock: Onix! Go!  
  
Onix: OONNNIIX!!!!!!! *#!@@!##$#$!@! (sound of Borgs being trashed by Onix)  
  
Borg: Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated.  
  
(cut to orbit)  
  
(two borg cubes holding orbit)  
  
Brock: Onix! Return!  
  
(three borg drones materialize in front of Ash)  
  
Borg: You will be assimilated.  
  
Ash: (kicks borg drone) Arrggghhh................(a Borg injects nanoprobes into Ash's body)  
  
Brock: (runs into pokemon centre) Misty! Where are you!  
  
Misty: Come here, Brock. Look outside.  
  
(Misty and Brock see Ash's extremely painful transformation into a borg drone)  
  
Brock: No........Ash......  
  
(cut to Voyager)  
  
Janeway: How are repairs progressing?  
  
B'Elanna: Pretty fast. We expect the warp engines to be back up..................now.  
  
(cut to Pokemon centre)  
  
Misty: We've to move out before those 'Borg' drones find us.  
  
Brock: Look! There's Officer Jenny's motorcycle!  
  
Misty: Wait! Those 'Borg' drones are heading towards us!  
  
Brock: They must've seen us! Let's get outta here!  
  
(the duo gets on Jenny's motorcycle)  
  
(back to Voyager)  
  
Kim: Captain! I've just detected Borg signatures in a nearby system.  
  
Janeway: Odd. The Borg are here?  
  
Chakotay: Set course for the Borg's position, warp factor 7.  
  
Paris: Aye aye, commander.  
  
Janeway: How many Borg ships are there?  
  
Kim: I'm reading at least 2 cubes........... and a sphere.  
  
(back to Misty and Brock)  
  
Misty: Where are we going?  
  
Brock: We're going to Goldenrod City.  
  
(the motorcycle starts and zooms toward Goldenrod)  
  
(title sign says......................)  
  
******************* TO BE CONTINUED.............. **********************  
  
So that's the end of The Assimilation, Part 2. What will happen to Voyager? How are our heroes going to escape from the Borg? Stay tuned for The Assimilation, Part 3............................... 


	3. The Assimilation, Part 3

THE ASSIMILATION, part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Star Trek is Paramount's, so they aren't mine. OKAY?!!  
  
Computer: Last time, on The Assimilation,  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kim: Captain! I've just detected Borg signatures in a nearby system.  
  
Janeway: Odd. The Borg are here?  
  
Chakotay: Set course for the Borg's position, warp factor 7.  
  
Paris: Aye aye, commander.  
  
Janeway: How many Borg ships are there?  
  
Kim: I'm reading at least 2 cubes........... and a sphere.  
  
(back to Misty and Brock)  
  
Misty: Where are we going?  
  
Brock: We're going to Goldenrod City.  
  
(the motorcycle starts and zooms toward Goldenrod City)  
  
(flashback ends)  
  
Computer: And now, the continuation.  
  
(whirr of the motorcycle engine)  
  
Misty: How longer is this going to take?  
  
Brock: (looks at watch) Half an hour, Misty. Why?  
  
Misty: 'Cause I think we're going to be ambushed! Look!  
  
(five Borg Drones appear in front of them)  
  
Brock: Hold on!  
  
(he races the motorcycle and knocks down three of the drones)  
  
Misty: Whew. That was close.  
  
(cut to Voyager)  
  
Kim: We have arrived. Recieving hail from.......the Borg ships, ma'am.  
  
Janeway: On screen.  
  
Borg: We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your exsistance as you know it is over. Resistance is futile.  
  
Janeway: "Why do they have to make this so hard?", Janeway thought. Janeway to Torres.  
  
Torres: Torres here.  
  
Janeway: Activate the ablative armour. Battlestations.  
  
(A/N. I forgot to mention that this story takes place after Endgame.)  
  
(Red Alert!!!)  
  
Computer: RED ALERT. RED ALERT. ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS.  
  
Tuvok: Arming transphasic torpedoes.  
  
(cut to outer hull of Voyager, where the armour encloses Voyager)  
  
Janeway: Mr. Paris, manuver Omicron Theta Forty-Seven. Engage.  
  
Paris: Aye aye, ma'am.  
  
Tuvok: Firing torpedoes.  
  
(two transphasic torpedoes hit the outer surface of one of the cubes, blowing it to pieces)  
  
Janeway: Report, Mr. Tuvok.  
  
Tuvok: First cube destroyed. The other ships are regrouping.........and they are retreating.  
  
Janeway: Mr. Kim, long-range scans. I want a tactical report prepared.  
  
Kim: Aye, Ma'am.  
  
Janeway: Paris, Chakotay, Tuvok, come with me. Mr. Kim, you have the bridge.  
  
(Janeway, Paris, Chakotay and Tuvok go to the conference room.)  
  
(Cut to Borg cube)  
  
Borg Voice: Excellent. Janeway has fallen into my trap. I will have the ablative armour and transphasic torpedo technology. Resistance is futile.  
  
(Cut to Misty and Brock)  
  
Misty: How far are we from Goldenrod?  
  
Brock: We're 2 kilometers from Goldenrod. I hope we're not too late.  
  
(After a few minutes, Misty and Brock arrive at Goldenrod)  
  
Brock: Thank goodness Goldenrod hasn't been attacked yet. We've got to warn Officer Jenny!  
  
(They stayed at the Goldenrod Poké Center for a night.)  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Brock: G'morning Misty. What's on the paper today?  
  
THE POKÉ TRIBUNE 21st January 2003 3,000,000th edition  
  
WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! Yesterday, Olivine City was attacked by a large group of people that called themselves "Borg". They inflicted massive damage to the city and its surroundings. Many Pokemon were killed during the attack. Some were injured seriously. Due to the destruction of the Olivine City Poke Center, all Pokemon were transferred to the Goldenrod City Poke Center immediately after the attack. A total of 6,500 Pokémon and humans were killed. - Joanne Summers, Special Correspondent.  
  
Pokemon Master  
  
Condemns Attack On Olivine City Jwhdhkjhdkjskdmbcmdb Jhdkjhaskjdhkjashsdkjhd Lshdkjshadkjhaskjdhkjas Shdhaskjdhkajshdkjashdkj Lahdkjashdkjhsajkdhkjashd Shdkjashkdjhaskjdhasdsah Sjdhjkashdkjhsakjdhsa Sahdlkashdjkhsajk Lsahkjdhaskjdhksajhdkj Oiior,mkjsandkjsadvasjhs  
  
(rest of newspaper edited for story ending)  
  
A/N... Yes, I know the story has been delayed for so many months, so i'll release chapter 4 sometime.  
  
UNTIL THEN........................................................................ ....................RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. 


	4. The Assimilation, Part 4

The Assimilation, Part IV  
  
Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter's. I'm too lazy to write it anymore. ^ ^  
  
Computer: Last time, on The Assimilation,  
  
(flashback)  
  
Borg Voice: Excellent. Janeway has fallen into my trap. I will have the ablative armour and transphasic torpedo technology. Resistance is futile.  
  
(Cut to Misty and Brock)  
  
Misty: How far are we from Goldenrod?  
  
Brock: We're 2 kilometers from Goldenrod. I hope we're not too late.  
  
(After a few minutes, Misty and Brock arrive at Goldenrod)  
  
Brock: Thank goodness Goldenrod hasn't been attacked yet. We've got to warn Officer Jenny!  
  
(They stayed at the Goldenrod Poké Center for a night.)  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Brock: G'morning Misty. What's on the paper today?  
  
THE POKÉ TRIBUNE 21st January 2003 3,000,000th edition  
  
WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! Yesterday, Olivine City was attacked by a large group of people that call themselves "Borg". They inflicted massive damage to the city and its surroundings. Many Pokemon were killed during the attack. Some were injured seriously. Due to the destruction of the Olivine City Poke Center, all Pokemon were transferred to the Goldenrod City Poke Center immediately after the attack. A total of 6,500 Pokémon and humans were killed. - Joanne Summers, Special Correspondent.  
  
Computer: And now, the continuation.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
(cut to Voyager, inside conference room)  
  
Janeway: Why in hell are the Borg here? I thought that we've destroyed them when my future self blew up the Unicomplex?  
  
Chakotay: I may have a reason. They may also have backup Unicomplexes so that they would not be destroyed completely by their enemies.  
  
Tuvok: Unlikely. If the Unicomplex is still active the Borg wouldn't send these many ships just for a planet.  
  
Paris: Also, consider this: they haven't assimilated the planet; the're destroying it.  
  
Janeway: So what you're all saying is that these could be renegade Borg?  
  
Tuvok: They could be.  
  
Janeway: Tuvok, I want you to try replicating the transphasic torpedoes. Work with B'Elanna. Dismissed.  
  
(Red Alert sirens and lights active)  
  
Kim: Captain to the bridge.  
  
Janeway: What happened?  
  
Tuvok: Seven Borg cubes and four spheres are on an intercept course for us. They will arrive in two minutes.  
  
Janeway: Arm transphasic torpedoes. Janeway to B'Elanna.  
  
B'Elanna: What is it, captain?  
  
Janeway: Activate the ablative armour.  
  
(cut to exterior hull, being covered by armour)  
  
Kim: They are transmitting a message.  
  
Janeway: On screen.  
  
Borg: We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You will........................  
  
Kim: Transmission blocked, captain.  
  
(cut to outside of Voyager, under attack by the cubes and spheres)  
  
(cut to Brock and Misty)  
  
Misty: Brock! Look outside!  
  
Brock: What is it? Another Borg ship?  
  
Misty: YES!!  
  
Brock: Let's get out of here!  
  
(Brock and Misty rush towards their transport, only to be blocked by Borg)  
  
Brock: Oh shit.  
  
Misty: Wh....................................  
  
(The Borg beam both of them into one of the Borg cubes in orbit)  
  
Misty: What's happening? Where are we?  
  
Ash: Hello, Misty and Brock. Welcome.  
  
Brock: Who are you and what have you done to Ash?!  
  
Derth: My, my. Aren't you angry. I'm Derth, and this is my Collective! Ash, assimilate them both!  
  
(the cube shuddered)  
  
Borg Voice: "Cube 75474 has been destroyed. Weapon used: transphasic torpedoes. Adapting.......................adaptation failed. All other priorities rescinded. Assimilation priority 10.00. Contacting other ships in the area. Att..........................." (static)  
  
Borg Voice: "Cube 654...............Cube 64740 destroyed. Remodulating weapons..........firing........no effect."  
  
(cut to Voyager)  
  
Harry: I'm detecting two humanoid lifesigns on one of the cubes.  
  
Janeway: Are we in transporter range?  
  
Harry: No, ma'am.  
  
Janeway: Tom, get us within transporter range. Harry, once you've got them, transfer them to Sickbay. After that, retreat from here.  
  
Tom & Harry: Aye aye, captain.  
  
Janeway: Janeway to Sickbay. Computer, activate the EMH.  
  
EMH: Please state the....Yes Captain. What is it?  
  
Janeway: Prepare the Sickbay for two humanoids.  
  
(cut to cube)  
  
Dareth: Ash! Assimilate them!  
  
Ash: Unable to comply. Assimilation of Voyager has top priority. Assimilation of Species 5618 is priority number 400.  
  
Dareth: What?! Assimilate them! Wait....where are they?  
  
(cut to Sickbay)  
  
Brock & Misty: Wh...Where are we?  
  
Doctor: Welcome to Voyager.  
  
(sign shows..................TO BE CONTINUED..................................)  
  
A/N: Sorry for not keeping my promise...............but still, I got it posted, right?  
  
STAY TUNED................................. 


End file.
